


The almost-catastrophe of Christmas eve

by InsaneJul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Eve, Enemies to Friends, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking, and maybe then lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: "I know we hate each other but it's really cold out and it's Christmas eve and your flight is canceled so please come inside"A Christmas prompt written for Corina <3 enjoy this nonsense!





	The almost-catastrophe of Christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPY464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPY464/gifts).



Usually, snow on Christmas eve is pretty awesome! “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas” and all that. Sort of romanticized.

A _blizzard_ on _Christmas eve,_ which is the _only time_ Lance could _fly home_ because of _stupid school_ and _stupid schedule_ is abso- _fucking_ -lutely terrible. The only good part of it was he got the notification before he left to go to the airport. Better than sleeping on those uncomfortable benches. He’d probably have to pay a fee to stay on campus a few more days until he could get another flight, but that was trivial compared to the idea of _not spending Christmas with his family._

Unfortunately, the dorms he lived in were locked during the Christmas season, but there was other on-campus housing he could probably get into. He wrapped his coat around himself tighter and glowered at the thick white clouds, daring them to drop snow on him. Sitting around outside was delaying the inevitable talk he’d have to have with someone in charge of campus housing, but he didn’t really care. He preferred having some time to stew about how _incredibly unfair_ everything was right now.

“Lance?”

Lance’s head snapped up and the grimace on his face deepened. It was that stick-up-his-ass biochem major, Keith. As if he needed to be more annoyed right now.

“What do you want?”

“What are you doing out here? Don’t you know it’s supposed to snow?”

“Of course I know that, _Keith,_ ” Lance spat out. “stupid blizzard canceled my flight home.”

“Shit, man, that sucks,” Keith offered, but his tone wasn’t very convincing.

“Thanks for your sympathy,” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Do you…” Keith started, then looked away.

“Do I what?”

“Do you have somewhere to stay until the next flight?”

“I have to…” Lance stood up, newly full of purpose—if only to get away from this loser. “I have to go to the housing center and figure something out.”

“You’ll probably have to pay a fee,” Keith said helpfully.

“Yeah, I know that, doofus.”

Keith shifted from foot to foot. “Look, if you want to avoid an awkward conversation, why don’t you crash on my couch?”

“No!” Lance drew back from him. “Hell no! I don’t want to know what kind of emo cave you live in.”

“Okay, one, it’s one of the apartment dorms, and two, I am not emo.”

“You’re literally wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt right now!”

“How are they emo?”

“Okay, you know what? I’m going to the residence center.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was far too cold to cry, Lance knew that, but he just couldn’t help himself. He sat alone outside the residence center, not even bothering to stop the hot tears that cooled as they ran down his face. With such short notice, they said they couldn’t place him anywhere. Fantastic. The dorms were locked for good, he wasn’t going to see his family, and now he was essentially homeless. Things could honestly not get any worse.

“I thought I might find you here.”

“Go away, Keith. Why are you even still around?”

“Where else would I go?”

“To see your family?” Lance looked up at Keith, rubbing his face hard to try and hide the fact that he was crying. It probably didn’t work, but Keith didn’t say anything about it, which he was grateful for.

Keith barked out a short laugh. “What family? It’s only my sort-of-adopted brother, and he can’t take me home with him, since they don’t want me anymore.”

Lance was actually rendered speechless, for the first time in his life. That very concept was…unutterably horrifying. Not having a family at all? So he said what was mostly likely one of the dumbest things he ever said. Sitting on a bench in the snow, staring at his least-liked person, frozen tear tracts on his cheeks, he blurted it out.

“Are you okay?”

His rival raised an eyebrow. “I’m…used to it. Look, do you want the couch or not? It’s really cold out here. I know you hate me, but that can’t be worse than freezing to death while living on the streets.”

“You make it sound so enticing when you put it that way,” Lance grinned at him, happy to be back in a territory he was familiar with. “Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have to admit, this is less of an emo cave than I imagined.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Glad I have your approval.”

“Oh, I didn’t say I approved of it, but it is better than I expected.”

“Just put your shit on the floor. I don’t really care. My roommates are all gone for the break, so you can make yourself at home.”

Lance stretched out on the couch. “You got any food in here?”

“Not _that_ at home,” Keith smirked. “I want you to still feel awkward asking me for things.”

“Why?”

“Because it shows the proper humble spirit! I’m letting you stay in my home, out of the goodness of my heart.”

“What, that frigid little stone?” Lance stood up and poked Keith in the chest. “I’ll make food then, if you want me to be “properly grateful”, or whatever.”

“One of my roommates might have left some booze,” Keith supplied.

“Dude, we’re both underage.”

“So?”

“Fine, if you’re cool with it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, truth or dare?” Lance was sitting upside down on the couch, while Keith lay on the floor and looked up at him.

“Dare.”

“Go out in the snow and make a snow angel, with your butt!” Lance cracked up.

“Dude, I’m not doing that, my ass will freeze off!”

“Then you gotta answer two truths! That’s the rules. I didn’t make them.”

“Are you sure those are the rules? Cause I think you might be a little drunk right now.”

“Not even drunkenness can prevent me from knowing the rules to truth or dare! I am so good at this game. Ask Hunk.”

“You can’t even be _good_ at…” Keith sighed. “Give me the damn truths.”

“Truth one:” Lance pursed his lips, looking up at the ceiling. “Why do you hate everyone?”

Keith choked on the nachos Lance had made them for dinner. “I don’t hate everyone!”

“Yeah you do.”

“I don’t! I just…” Keith pushed the plate away from himself. “Everyone has left me…so I push people away before they can hurt me.”

Lance nodded against the floor, reaching out and giving Keith a pat on the head with the back of his hand. “That sucks, Keith.”

“It does,” Keith muttered.

“Okay, truth two: why do you hate me?”

“Whoa!” Keith shoved Lance’s hand off. “I don’t hate you! Why would you think that?”

“So you just hate me in the way you hate everyone?”

“A better question would be why do _you_ hate _me_?”

Lance paused, lifting a hand to his mouth and squeezing his bottom lip with his index finger. “I guess I just don’t get you, dude.”

“Join the club.”

“No, I mean…you’re so closed off, and I’m so not, and I don’t get why you’re that way. I’m not used to people shutting me out. I like people. I don’t like when I think I’ve been snubbed.”

“I don’t mean to make you feel that way!” Keith climbed onto the couch. “I don’t hate you at all. I just don’t know how to…open up again, I guess. But hey, I let you stay on my couch! So I’m getting somewhere.”

Lance flipped himself right-side up to face Keith. “yeah, that was pretty cool of you. I guess I can overlook the fact that you hate everyone.”

“Have you not been listening to a word I’ve said?!” Keith was about to smack Lance before he saw the smirk on his face. “Oh. You’re messing with me.”

“He can be taught,” Lance shrugged. “My turn.”

“Fine. Truth or dare, Lance?”

“Dare.”

“Call your mom and tell her where you’re really staying.”

“No! She knows I’m in the dorms, that’s enough.”

“She deserves to know you were almost homeless!”

The Cuban boy sniffed and waved a hand. “That’s in the past.”

“If you won’t do that, then I’ll come up with another dare.”

“Sure.”

Keith looked around the room, trying to think of something to humiliate Lance with, but the thing about him is that he has no shame. It’s very hard to embarrass him, especially since he doesn’t have an audience. But then an idea occurred to him.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“What?!” Lance drew back. “I _hated_ you until like two hours and a hundred shots of tequila ago!”

“But you don’t hate me anymore, and you’re staying on my couch, and if you don’t you’ll have to answer two truths.”

Lance pouted. “Okay, but if you try and take a selfie or something you’re gonna regret it.”

“I bet.”

The taller boy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his former rival’s lips. “There, you happy?”

“Sure,” Keith stood up and reached for the plates on the floor. “Come on, we should clean up.”

“But it’s Christmas eve!”

“Yeah, and tomorrow you’ll say we can’t clean up because it’s Christmas.”

Lance fake gaped at him. “He knows all my tricks!”

“Just help me do the dishes, asshole.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I have that repetition of "fine!", I just do.


End file.
